Call My Name
by xxxCRYxxx
Summary: This is an updated, edited version. TsumexOC (possibly)... The summary for this is to long to fit. Just read a little, you might like it. It's only rated M because I don't know hat will happen in this story or not happen. Basically this is after everyone has died and it starts where it left off.


**CALL MY NAME**

Chapter 1: Save me

_"There's no way…That a place such as 'Paradise' could exist somewhere. There is nothing at the end of the world. No matter how far one walks… The same road still continues on. Even so… Why do I always get caught up in such an urge…? I hear someone's voice… calling to me." _

"_Kiba."_

As Kiba's breath started to slow and his eyes started to get drowsy with tiredness, he sank into the once frozen ground and into water filled with lunar flowers. Cheza, the flower maiden he had been protecting so hard with his life, was now nothing more than a dead flower that stayed afloat on the water he was helplessly falling into. He opened his eyes one last time and looked up at the sky, his eyes widening at what he saw. It was the red moon that opened the way to paradise, turning back to its normal white color. He slowly began to close his eyes again and drift off back into his eternal slumber.

A small feather landed on top of the water and four feet followed. Hundreds of birds where now flying in the open sky, the Aurora lights just above them. The clouds dissipated and the sun shown above the mountains, the snow melted all around and thousands of different breeds of flowers where in full blossom along with the Lunar Flowers across fields of fields. The silver wolf stared off into the water pool she was standing on. She could hear her other half calling to her through her death. _Save them._ It called to her in a sorrowful voice. The Silver wolf could feel the darkness that still loomed over the once peaceful Paradise. It bled its way into the lands and trouble was now among the world. _Kiba!_

The tired wolf's blind eyes closed shut and she let out a chilling breath that froze the water over, preserving everything that was in and around it.

"Cheza… My other half, if this is what you truly want, you will surely die forever." A bell chimed in response. And the silver wolf's eyes opened.

"So be it, sister..."

As Kiba walked through the grey city, rain pouring on him and the streets around him, he found himself at a loss. His body felt restless and his mind raced before him in anticipation, but for what? Cars and their horns could be heard and the hustle and bustle of the city was loud and annoying to the young man. It was all the same. Everybody walked past each other without a care as to who that stranger next to them was. Kiba walked down the sidewalk where hardly any others were, he did not want to be next to anyone at that moment, when he heard a voice call his name. _Kiba._ It was faint and weak but he knew he heard it. It couldn't have been his imagination. _ Kiba, find this one, before it's too late. _ He noticed a man riding on a red motorcycle stop at the light next to him; He wore nothing but leather, all the way from his shirt down to his shoes. He had sharp eyes and a crease in his eyebrows like he was always angry. When the light turned green he was gone, not a care in the world. He seemed to only focus on what was in front of him. _Kiba… find this one. _ Kiba continued to walk forward, trying to figure out what the voice he was hearing was saying. Across the street was a chubby kid with brown hair. He was eating something as he stopped in the middle of the walk way. He looked towards Kiba, but Kiba didn't look his way to make it noticeable that he had seen the guy stop. _Kiba… _Kiba took notice of another person, a kid. He was looking at a kitten that was left in the rain. He had soft brown eyes and looked like he had a tender heart. He looked back at Kiba with surprise in his eyes as he held the kitten. Did they all hear it too? Or was he going crazy? Could they hear the same voice he was hearing? _**KIBA!**_

He heard it. It was as clear as day now. It was calling to him for help, it need him. His walking slowly began to become more like a run until he started sprinting down the road before him. His breathing became harsher and his heart pounded with anticipation. Where was he trying to go? Why did he feel so worried?

'No! Don't go that way!' A new voice screamed at him. Was that…his imagination? He stopped running abruptly and looked around him. 'Why?' He questioned. As if to answer, a large ghost like dog was standing before him, just a glimmer of light was coming from its body, lighting up the dark pathway known as an alley. The slight glow on the large dog was alluring to Kiba. And behind its shimmering eyes was knowledge beyond his understanding. He followed closely behind it, his body in a trance. He could hear soft bells, almost like a lullaby, singing for him, it was familiar in a way. 'Don't follow her!' his mind screamed at him, but her eyes were to alluring and familiar for him to run the other way.

"Where are you leading me?" He asked, not really expecting an answer. He must have been crazy to follow a ghost dog. The ally way was a dead end and the dog had disappeared into the wall in front of him.

"How am I supposed to follow you?" He yelled to the ghost dog in his head frustrated. His whole body screamed back to him, '_JUMP!'_ He looked at the wall like it was a monster. Knowing it was impossible for a human to jump such great heights. His heart raced, his mind followed and his body started shaking. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting this way? '_JUMP!'_ It told him again. His body shook more fiercely. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down before he did as he was told. He jumped at the wall, to his surprise his body did as it was told flawlessly, it jumped from one wall to the other without any trouble. That was, until he made it to the high rooftops. At the last step up to the top, his footing slipped and he tumbled unto the roof with a thud. His mind started going faster and faster, and his head started spinning while his heartbeat kept up with his minds pace. He felt sick.

"Did I just do that?" He looked at his shaking hands and tried to stand but fell back down to his knees. Kiba's jelly-like legs were unable to hold him up properly.

It was like his instincts knew he would be able to do it and it pushed his body to follow. The large ghost dog stood in front of him once again, her eyes were closed and her body stood with pride. She turned around and continued to walk away, silently telling him to follow. As she got a certain distance away she broke out into a run, testing his abilities… but she was a dog. She had four legs, how was he supposed to keep up. Still Kiba's legs carried him the best they could against his will. As his adrenaline rand though his body again his legs began making him run faster and faster, almost making him trip over his own weight. The dog jumped to another building until she disappeared into the cracks where Kiba could no longer see her.

"How am I supposed to follow you?!" His pain was clear in his voice. He was out of breath and every time he had the chance to pause, his legs would feel like jelly again. _Kiba… _The soft voice spoke up, through the wind and over the rain. _… This one needs you. __Don't give up_.

"I'm trying but I can't find you. I don't know where to go!" Kiba looked up into the pouring sky with frustration, it almost looked like the sky was crying, he thought. 'Are you crying?' The question went unanswered.

_Follow the wolf, Kiba. She knows where this one is._ Kiba looked to where he last saw the dog, his instinct pulling at him hard to continue forward. This time his heart carried him through the pain urging him to move on. Kiba couldn't believe how he was jumping and running. It was almost natural to him. When he made it to the same crevice that the ghost dog jumped down into he made a leap of faith. Hoping and praying that he wouldn't get crushed by gravity. Kiba's eyes were closed tightly and his body became stiff as fear set in from the height he was now falling. He felt a wind rush by him and the rain stop hitting him. He opened his eyes only to see a glow underneath him. The wolf had caught him just before his ridged body hit the floor.

"Who are you?" The she wolf's eyes were still closed as she looked up at the confused boy, but without an answer started running at an unimaginable speed through the city. People panicked as a strong gust of wind passed by them, but none seemed to notice Kiba or the ghostly dog. She stopped running just before another alley way letting Kiba get off, Kiba silently following behind as she walked through. He watched as she disappeared into a flower that was in front of her. Almost like it was a soul returning to its owner. Kiba's eyes grew large with familiarity. His whole body called to protect what was in front of him and the flower pulsed at the site of him, relief clear. _This one's glad you could find her._ The flower gave off a scent he found all too alluring and recognizable. Memories started flushing through his mind as he fell to his knees remembering the pain and the deaths of his pack mates. He remembered the nobles and the humans who had forgotten who they were, their history and their pride. Had he forgotten as well? A long howl sent shivers down his spine. He knew what that was. It was a cry of agony. He wanted to return it. He wanted to let it know that it wasn't alone. Soon there were two howls crying in the air. The flower gave a subtle pulsed again. Glad to hear such a familiar sound. _Find this one's other half, Kiba. She is alone and crying, she needs this one. _The voice he had been hearing was clear and loud. It was a soft voice and he knew exactly who it belong to.

"Cheza…" Kiba grab onto the flower and pulled her from the ground delicately, careful not to hurt her. The city was no place for Cheza to be. She needed to be where there was sun and water. Where the full moon would shine on her and give her strength, like it used to give him strength. Kiba took off, free of his human body, to the forest past the city. It had all felt like a dream. His body felt free and his once tired lungs were full of fresh air that he enjoyed beyond reason. He weaved in and out of people in the city as they screamed. Wolfs were common to see in these days but had become stupid like sheep and vicious to humans as well as their own kind. They killed for blood now.

When he had made it to the edge of the city he took one long look back, like he was forgetting something. Something precious and important to him, but he couldn't dwell on the feeling. Not while Cheza was on the brink of death. Kiba broke out into a full on sprint toward the Forbidden Forest, where dangerous and large animals waited and slumbered. They were starving and hungry for the flesh and knowledge they were being deprived of in this forsaken world where humans ruled with an uncaring heart.

"Cheza, how can I protect you...? How can I be with you again?" There was no reply from the flower he carried with him. She was quiet and for a second Kiba thought he was still dreaming. If it wasn't for the realness of the water hitting him and freezing him to the bones along with the chilling winds, he would have gone with the idea that it was all a hallucination. His eyes were blurred with the rains tears and his feet felt heavy with every step. 'Why am I getting tired? Is something wrong with me?' his thoughts were confused and so many more questions where wandering through his mind while he ran for the Forbidden Forest. Questions that for the life of him he could not answer. Things like, how did he get in that city and when had he forgotten everything. Why couldn't he place faces on the pack he was once with and how come he felt so lost, sad and angry.

_Don't cry, Kiba. They are safe._

"Cheza..." Kiba's Voice softened at sound of Cheza's voice resonating from within him. Kiba had made it to the forest in the matter of a day. Dusk was ending and night had crept up when he started walking through the Forbidden Forest's grounds. Death could be smelled around every corner of the large and dark forest. Kiba needed a place to rest for the night, but his body was too tense to relax. He shook the water off from his fur as the rain let up into a drizzle. He found a nearby cave that smelled damp and empty. Who ever lived in there was no longer occupying the place and so it would be somewhat safe to sleep for the night there. Kiba set Cheza down in front him, near the back of the cave and laid down, trying to comprehend everything that had happened. All he could remember was Cheza and his never ending search for her. His body was sore from the recent human to wolf transformation that he wasn't use to anymore and his aching body protested with every breath he took, but he was glad to be back. His dreams filled with the memories of his past as he drifted off.

"Damn it!" A gruff man cursed as a boy with short brown hair had just barely escaped his grasp. He was holding a small kitten tightly to his chest protecting it as best he could. A bunch of thugs had chased him down the street and toward the run down part of town where no one cared what happened to anyone anywhere.

"Leave him alone! What has this poor kitten ever done to you!?" The boy yelled back. The man grabbed him by the back of the shirt lifting him off the floor a few feet high. All he could do was flinch. He grabbed the kitten in his arms tighter showing the man he would die to protect something so tiny and innocent before he let anything happen to it.

"Ehh? You think I want to hurt it? No boy, you got it all wrong. That kitten, it belongs to my poor sickly Aunt. I was just trying to bring it back to her. Right boys?" he chuckled as if he had said something cunning. Murmurs of 'yeah' and 'of course boss' came from the crowed of followers behind the man. His mouth started to form an ugly grin as he pulled the kitten from the boy's arms. He continued by throwing the boy across the broken down and beat up junk yard they had been standing in. The boy's body naturally curled up into a ball as he flew towards the floor, hitting the ground with a thud and sliding backwards on it until the momentum from the force of the throw had worn off. He coughed to gain his breath back while his vision was still slightly blurred. The man grabbed the kitten by the neck and started to shake it roughly in front of the boy, taunting him all the while, trying to provoke the small boy into a fight. The small mews of the kitten could be heard until the man grabbed onto its neck so tightly it couldn't breathe anymore.

"Stop it! You're killing him!" Tears filled the boys eyes and he charge forward to try and grab the kitten from his death grip. The group in the back started laughing at his futile attempts to save the dying animal.

The man just continued to laugh, until the boy finally made a strike for his face with his fists, which caught him off guard. He threw the kitten at the ground, its body almost lifeless from its previous lack of air. In the same motion, using his other hand he back slapped the boy to the floor.

"You punk! How dare try and challenge me!" Just as he was about to crush the boy with his foot a bat came crashing down on his head. Blood rushed down the side of his face and he fell down on his knees, just before crashing face first into the concrete floor. The boy didn't even care what happened, he just wanted to get to the kitten and make sure it was ok. He scuttled his body across the floor and sat bent over the injured animal. Its breathing was real shallow but there, foam crept from its mouth and it was panting, but alive. He cried both tears of pain and joy as he clutched it against his chest again, apologizing to it over and over again. In the distance of his thoughts he could hear grunts from the men that were with the big guy who had tortured both him and the poor animal. He didn't dare look up though, afraid he might have been imagining it all.

"Hey, are you ok kid?" A woman's voice rang out from above him. The boy quickly looked up tears still staining his bruised face. "Aw, you poor kid, here," she offered a hand out to help him up. "Let's get you inside and cleaned up, ok? I live over there." She pointed to an abandoned shack with the bricks on the concrete wall falling apart and the windows boarded up with old wood. "Don't worry; I can help you take care of your little friend here." She smiled softly. He nodded his head but didn't take the woman's hand. He wanted to make sure he didn't drop the kitten or get it taken away from him again. When they got to the building the door was boarded shut and was impassible to the blind eye. She grabbed the bottom board and pulled it in towards her revealing a pathway inside.

"Come on, this way." She led him to her room where he stopped to look around. There was a little fridge and a small lamp inside with her bed was off to the side. It was only a beat up mattress with a small blanket that had holes in it. He felt kind of bad for letting her take care of him.

"Here you go," She came back with a small box filled with torn cloth and a side of milk for the kitten. "A small comfy bed for the little guy to get some rest in."

"Thank you... for helping me back there." He bowed his head.

"Don't worry about it. Those guys are big push overs." She said shrugging it off, "By the way, I'm Blue!" She grinned, happy to have company over.

" ." He said a bit unsure. The kitten was breathing more normally and had fallen fast asleep in the warm comfortable box.

"Well, Feel free to stay here for the night Toboe. It's a pleasure to have you here, and don't worry about anything. I get free food from my neighbor; she works at a grocery store."

The next morning Kiba caught a familiar scent, but he couldn't quite figure out from where he knew the scent from. He looked down, expecting to see Cheza in front of him, but found nothing. His eyes grew big with panic, he looked around frantically until he seen paw prints that led out of the cave. In the distance was a shadow running outside the cave. Kiba lips curled and he let out a snarl before taking off after the thieving shadow figure.

The intruding wolf could hear Kiba's snarling coming from far behind her. His anger apparent in every growl he let out, but this was her territory and she knew exactly where she was going. She weaved in and out of trees and jumped the river in one bound. Kiba who had just learned yesterday about his ability all over again was having trouble keeping up, but keep up he did. When the she wolf got close enough to where she wanted to be, in one fluid movement she laid the flower gently on the floor and rebounded back unto the unsuspecting white wolf. Her teeth were bared as she pushed all her weight down unto the wolf's back, forcing him to roll in order to counter her lunge. He went for her neck and latched on; clenching his jaw to make punctures wounds. The silver gray she wolf cried in pain and rolled over squirming under his grasp. She used her back feet to push him off before her tore her jugular open and sprung up to go into a defensive position. Her heckles were up on hunched shoulders, and her mouth dripped with both Kiba's blood and her own.

"Where's Cheza?" He snarled out. The she wolf only snarled back daring him to come closer. Her eyes stared straight through him where she knew she had placed the flower down. He asked one more time before lunging forward after the wolf in front of him. She leapt up to meet him in the middle of their battle ground and grabbed ahold of his neck pushing him with all her might down unto the floor and quickly pinning him with her weight using her paws. Kiba grabbed unto her leg causing her to scream in pain but not falter with her defensive attack.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" She growled, "Who are you, why are you in my forest?"

"Tell me why you stole Cheza!" Kiba demanded, not answering her question. She grabbed around his neck harder causing him to choke. He flinched and closed his eyes waiting for the final crunch of her jaws, but it never came. The pressure on his throat was released and he could breathe normally.

"I wasn't stealing her." She pointed out. "I was saving her. She was dying of thirst and for the feel of the soil under her feet." The wolf limped over to the flower that was lying on the ground and started digging as best she could with her injured body, until the hole was deep enough for the flower to sit nicely in. The blood from her wounds was dripping all over the place in huge puddles. It was then that Kiba realized she hadn't really even scratched him. He was hardly bleeding in fact, just little tuffs of reddened fur here and there.

"My names Kiba, I'm sorry for trying to kill you. It was instinct to protect Cheza." He tried his best to apologize.

"A little late for apologies and introductions don't you think?" She asked whimsically. As the she wolf finished planting Cheza into the ground, Cheza stood real tall towards the sky and then vanished into small shimmering particles.

_This one thanks you; Kiba, Rain, for saving her_. _She will always remember your kindness and protect you._

Just then, Rain fell on to her side, blood continuously flowing from her neck where Kiba had almost pulled her throat out. He suddenly felt guilty as she laid there passed out, unconscious from blood loss. Kiba picked her up taking her under a broken tree for cover from the weather and started licking her wounds to heal them before she bled to death.

End Chapter 1- Save me

( watch?v=214J3_ICEic)


End file.
